Dressing the Part
by Nymphadora-CullenBAU
Summary: "What are you workin' on, wife number 4?" "I see you people way too much." Why was Rossi wearing a tux at the begining of 'Exit Wounds' My take on that storyline.


_Dressing the Part_

_Nymphadora-CullenBAU_

_**A/N: I got this idea while watching 5x22 'Exit Wounds,' at the moment that Rossi comes into the BAU wearing a tux, and Morgan asks him if he's going for Wife #4.**_

_**As for my other stories, I haven't forgotten them; it's part writer's block, and part stress from having finals next week (and a choir concert tonight); I haven't forgotten, I'm only waiting for a more opportune moment to actually continue writing my multi-chaptered stories.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds; that's CBS and ABC. I just play with the characters in fanfiction, and dream about meeting the actors. (BTW, AJ Cook is now on Twitter! Go say Hi to her!) I also don't own either of the songs mentioned here; they are the sole property of the artist, writer, composer and music company they come from; in this case Avril Lavigne for the first song, and Donna Lewis and Richard Marx for the second.**_

David Rossi didn't have any children of his own. After three failed marriages, three divorces and three admittedly _very _annoyed and disgruntled wives, he had all but given up on marriage itself.

But that didn't mean that David Rossi couldn't participate in a wedding.

But it wasn't just _any_ wedding; it was the wedding of one of his countless nieces, whom Rossi admitted were his pride and joy. This wedding was for his niece Isabella, who was his brother Mario's daughter. David noticed that Isabella looked so much like her mother, who was happily meandering with the crowd in the hotel lobby that the entire Rossi clan had booked. For a moment, Dave felt a slight pang; his brother Mario would have loved to have been here, but he had died after losing a fierce battle with brain cancer only a few years ago.

At that moment, Isabella was dancing with her husband of about four hours, George "Georgie" Galen. Isabella and Georgie had met when Georgie had gone to a community college in Virginia, with some federal funding, and Dave's help; he and Isabella had met while they had been taking the same English literature class, had started talking, and were soon an item. Dave was surprised but also quite pleased; Georgie was a wonderful young man with a promising future as an engineer. Meanwhile, Dave could see Connie and Alicia, Georgie's sisters, talking with some of Dave's nephews and a few of Isabella's friends from college.

Dave smiled; this had been an amazing event. He had not only helped with the planning of the event, but had also given Isabella away to Georgie at the beginning of the ceremony. And he had just finished the proud honor of having the father/daughter dance with Isabella; she had asked that "Uncle David" have the honors, because he had been the closest thing to a father she'd had after Mario's passing.

David watched the dance floor for a moment longer before turning to see Isabella coming over to him, smiling.

"Uncle Dave, I really want to thank you," she began "You are the greatest uncle I could ask for."

"Thank you, Bella," he said, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder for a moment before turning to Georgie. "Could I have another dance with my Uncle?" she asked.

Georgie laughed. "Of course," he said. "And you don't have to ask me, Bella," he added. "Your Uncle all but raised me himself, too."

She turned away from Dave for a moment to kiss Georgie fiercely for a moment before turning to Dave. "She we?" she asked.

Dave nodded, and swept her out onto the dance floor, the music floating around them.

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side_  
_You know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_  
_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

_Keep holdin' on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just, stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say (Nothin' you can say)_  
_Nothing you can do (Nothin' you can do)_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So, keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

_So far away_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Before it's too late_  
_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side_  
_I will fight and defend_  
_I'll fight and defend, Yeah yeah_

_Keep holdin' on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just, stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_  
_Nothing you can do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So, keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say_  
_When I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change_  
_Nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be_  
_Will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.._

_La da da da, la da da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holdin' on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you_  
_I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_  
_Nothing you can do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So, keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

_Ahh, ahh_  
_Ahh, ahh_  
_Keep holdin' on_  
_Ahh, ahh_  
_Ahh, ahh_

_Keep holdin' on_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nohing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So, keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through_  
_We'll make it through_

After Rossi gave Isabella back to Georgie, he turned toward the desert table…

And felt his phone vibrate.

Sighing, David reached into his breast pocket, and pulled out his phone, glancing at the display.

**1 New Message**

**JJ**

**New Case… Briefing ASAP**

Agent David Rossi closed the phone, glancing at the time display on the screen. He found Isabella and Georgie, and told them what was happening. Isabella hged him good-bye, and Georgie shook his hand.

"Have fun on your honeymoon," David said as he watched them walk onto the dance floor. Rossi then climbed the stairs out of the lobby, heading toward the exit. He turned back to the dance floor once more to see Isabella and Georgie dancing to another song.

_We were strangers_  
_Starting out on a journey_  
_Never dreaming_  
_What we'd have to go through_  
_Now here we are_  
_And I'm suddenly standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me_  
_I was going to find you_  
_Unexpected_  
_What you did to my heart_  
_When I lost hope_  
_You were there to remind me_  
_This is the start_

_Life is a road_  
_And I want to keep going_  
_Love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_  
_Life is a road_  
_Now and forever_  
_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers_  
_On a crazy adventure_  
_Never dreaming_  
_How our dreams would come true_  
_Now here we stand_  
_Unafraid of the future_  
_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road_  
_And I want to keep going_  
_Love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_  
_Life is a road_  
_Now and forever_  
_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere_  
_Like me alone in the dark_  
_Now I know my dream will live on_  
_I've been waiting so long_  
_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road_  
_And I want to keep going_  
_Love is a river_  
_I wanna keep flowing_  
_Life is a road_  
_Now and forever_  
_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there_  
_When the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there_  
_When the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I wanna keep going on...._  
_Starting out on a journey_  
_Life is a road and I wanna going_  
_Love is river I wanna keep flowing_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you._

Rossi smiled as he watched them dance, and left as the final notes of the song faded into another, more edgy ballad.

By the time Rossi arrived at the BAU, the rest of the team had assembled in the round table room.

"What are you workin' on, wife number 4?" Morgan asked jokingly upon seeing Rossi's attire.

"I see you people way too much." Rossi muttered in reply, taking a seat, and allowing JJ to begin briefing, the memory of the night's events dancing in his head.

_**A/N: Song #1: Avril Lavigne ~ Keep Holding On (Eragon)**_

_**Song #2: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis ~ At the Beginning (Anastasia)**_

_**Please feel free to drop me a review; I should start up on my other stories hopefull by the time finals end, or at least throughout the summer. Also, it seems that my little divider line thingines aren't working now... I guess I'll just put all my A/N's in a different format than the rest of my story until FF figures out why. Has anyone else had that problem?**_

_***~N_CBAU~***_


End file.
